1. Field of Invention
A reversible and washable stretch slipcover for outdoor use provides a mechanical stretch knit fabric without elastomeric or hyper-stretch yarns or mechanical closures, having a fabric resistant to insect damage, moisture, mold, rot, mildew, heat, deformation and fading from exposure to UV light.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present outdoor fabric slip cover, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,456 to Jenkins, Jan. 29, 2002, discloses a fabric made for outdoor use having fibers made of polypropylene, UV inhibitor and fluorochemicals. The patent is directed to a manufacturing method. The present disclosed fabrics includes an alcohol and an ester and other chemical compounds as indicated in the 20% long-chain polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,172 to Hayes, Nov. 2, 2004 is a treatment for yarn in acid for wicking and dye enhancement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,697 to McDaniel, Mar. 8, 2005, is a treatment for splittable yarns to an acid treatment and a basic treatment to remove a portion of the polyamide making it more hydrophillic, kind of like the patent above.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,869 to Haun, Jun. 21, 2005, demonstrates a stretchable woven fabric using elastomeric yarn with spun acrylic, polyester, nylon yarn, texturized filament yarns or other uncoated filament yarns. A list of the yarns used are found in the claims and in column 2 of the specification and do not include those materials as disclosed in the present fabric. A pillow cover, FIGS. 1-4, show a partial overlap portion on a pillow cover but it contains no ties or apertures through which to pass the ties, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,464,376 to Waite, Jun. 18, 2013. A fold-close pillow cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,146 to Lester, Jul. 21, 1959. It does not indicate any particular fabric composition and does not have any weather or UV resistant characteristics disclosed in its claims or specification. It also lacks the closure method as the present slip cover, where both enclosures are actively engaged and effective at the same time.
Another cover is disclosed for outdoor application in U.S. Patent App. No 2014/0042786 to Miller with fasteners on opposite edges to wrap beneath a cushion and secures the opposite edges together. At the lateral edges are additional fasteners for alternative trim edging. This cover uses a different fabric composition and does not envelope the entire cushion, instead leaving a bottom opening and is not disclosed as being inverted.
An outdoor cushion cover sleeve is disclosed in U.S. Patent App. No 2015/0123439 to Jordan demonstrating an outdoor cushion sleeve having an opening with a short flap and a long flap, each with a strip of fasteners to enclose the cushion and only claiming one side of the cover. This is distinguished from the present invention enclosing the cushion without fasteners and being custom fitted to the cushion without significant deformation or stretch and employs both sides of the fabric for reversible selection. A waterproof cushion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,235 to Deitz but fails to disclose an exterior cushion slipcover which is applied over an old cushion as a replacement.